Partners
by linda.ljc
Summary: Sentinels have a problem.  AU, "known sentinels", "good" Alex. Contains a few strong words, and a Het relationship that is not graphic.


Partners

by ljc

3/29/10

Summary: Sentinels have a problem.

Note: AU, "known sentinels", "good" Alex.

Many thanks to Lyn, who is a wonderful beta reader. I'd been worried about a few Australian words I used in the story, and she offered to look it over even though she was so busy getting Brothers in Arms set on a new server.

Warnings, Ratings: Contains a few strong words, and a Het relationship that is not graphic.

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects from The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, Paramount and the SciFi Channel. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance (of original characters) to any person living or dead is purely coincidental. No similarity to any person either living or dead is intended or should be inferred. This story was written by ljc with the love of the show in mind.

Jim straightened his tie once again then sighed and gave it up as a lost cause. All he had to do was get through this day. That was the extent of his plan, everything after that was an unknown, unforeseeable even. He looked critically at his expression in the mirror. It struck him disconcertingly that it was his 'funeral' expression staring back. Well, when he considered what was riding on this, it was understandable. He was certainly aware that the odds were against them. He heard the door across the hall open, and he decided he couldn't hide away any longer.

He stepped out into the hall and saw the same expression on Alex's face that he'd seen on his. She was trembling. He didn't know he was going to do it until he did it, but he stepped forward and she stepped quickly into his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jim."

Jim tightened the hug for a moment before releasing her. He held her gently by the arms as he said, "We'll get through this. Just one day at a time. Come on." He held out his arm for her to take, to lean on, and led them out into Simon Banks' living room where colleagues and friends awaited.

:::::

They didn't spend much time 'celebrating' with their friends. They'd made their plans far in advance, so they grabbed their gear and left for the solitude they craved almost as soon as the vows were repeated. They hiked deep into the Cascade mountains, hoping against hope that a bond would form away from other, intrusive, influences.

They'd had so little to go on for the bonding ceremony, only what had been gleaned from tribal lore and the journals of Sir Richard Burton. The Sentinel Center at Rainier University had helped as much as they could, offering access to restricted documents and even various theses awaiting approval. They'd all done the best they could. It was now up to them.

:::::

When they arrived back in the city of Cascade they were weary and dirty and just wanted to take a shower and sleep. But sleep was a long time in coming. Jim held Alex close, because she was trembling again. Jim didn't mention it, just tucked her head under his chin. It seemed the only way he had to protect her.

Neither of them had felt any stirrings of the 'mystical bond' that they'd placed their hopes in, so it was just the two of them. Two sentinels, partnered on the police force and in life. Maybe it would be enough to protect them from the zones that had taken so many sentinels over the years.

Sentinels were often territorial, but not always. They had formed loose, international associations in recent decades when world governments began to arise. They sought to protect themselves from those who would take advantage. They protected the public as well as each other.

It was only natural that sentinels, and others, believed that sentinels themselves would be their own best protectors. That the myths about "watchmen" and "protectors" were all about the sentinels themselves. So they chose partners and watched for the zones. It did help, but only delayed the inevitable. When one lapsed finally into an unbreakable zone, the partnership shattered, often ending in the death of both partners.

But weren't the stories of the protectors and bonds true? For all their hyper-senses, it would have been useful, logical, even biologically necessary for their continued survival, to have a kind of sixth sense to detect, or prevent zones. It was hoped that a bond was supposed to provide just that … or something equally as useful. The myths hinted at it, some controlling factor to prevent a moment of super-awareness and its irresistible attraction that lured sentinels to their doom. How ironic that the thing that made sentinels so special, so useful, was also their greatest weakness. Would it end in their eventual extinction?

Jim and Alex had gravitated to each other from the start. That had been the basis for hope for a bond to form between them. Simon had given them a month off, and they'd all hoped for the best. Alex tried to look brave at breakfast but today was the day they had to face everyone. Face their failure. Major Crimes may not have been the 'most' dangerous department on the force, but it was close to it. But did it matter that much, when a sentinels greatest fear was being lost in a zone, and a zone could happen anywhere, anytime?

For all their attempts to put a brave face on that morning, their colleagues saw through it easily. Greetings were warm but subdued, like they'd been bracing for the bad news. They were a good crew. They'd watched their backs all along, as best they could. Jim felt his unacknowledged tension ease a bit and felt Alex relax, too. They were among friends. He kept his hand at the small of her back all the way to Simon's office to check in, and to update him.

Simon stood when they came through the open door. He gestured vaguely for them to close it for privacy's sake.

Simon sighed deeply. Jim knew he'd already guessed the results of their bonding attempt.

"You've settled back into the loft?" asked Simon quietly.

"Yeah. We were glad to be home actually. Don't get me wrong, I think the solitude was the right idea. I just don't know why … hell, I don't know what a bond is supposed to 'be', so how do we ..."

Alex clasped his hand gently, "Jim. We tried. The researchers will keep searching. We'll do whatever we have to do."

Jim replied gruffly, "If only we knew what to do …."

"Yes, if only." And Alex squeezed his hand once again.

:::::

Even with a month long break, paperwork had accumulated, court appearances were scheduled, and cases would be assigned to them when they broke. Still, neither Jim nor Alex were handling the mornings stresses well, so when Inspector Megan Connor, the Australian Exchange Officer, suggested an early lunch, both jumped at the idea. There was a deli not far from the precinct that they frequented and it had great comfort food.

They sat over coffee and sandwiches and hearty soup. It was then that Connor broke it to them that she had to return to Australia very soon. She had already begun packing to be ready to leave by the end of the week. She was being promoted after a senior officer announced an early retirement. Cutting the exchange program short would give her time to be brought up to date on the latest cases.

Jim would be sorry to see her go. She and Alex had hit it off right from the beginning. He could see that Alex was upset, and even Megan seemed dismayed by the sudden uprooting. He was suddenly glad for email, but knew it would be no substitute for the closeness they'd developed over the last months.

Walking out of the deli, the women were deep in their own thoughts when Jim spied someone far down the street. He stopped abruptly and the figure faded suddenly into the shadows. Alex and Megan were instantly on alert, but Jim gestured vaguely to allay their worry, "It's just Sandburg."

Alex grimaced, "Your stalker? Again? Can't we do something about him?"

Jim sighed and shook his head. "He keeps to the required distance for the court order." He looked at Alex, "Don't look so worried. You know that he's not the violent sort. Mostly I sense worry. Anxiety. I've never sensed a weapon on him. I don't want you to worry about him."

She punched him gently in the arm. "Sentinel senses, remember? He was a student at Rainier. Going for his doctorate. He's not a fool and if he wanted to take down a sentinel … well, I don't want you to take any chances."

Jim just nodded, but stepped in closer to Alex. He wondered why it hadn't occurred to him until now that Sandburg might try to get to Alex if he couldn't get to him.

Megan looked deep in thought. She asked quietly, "I've heard you mention him before. Wasn't he the one with the wild theories? Wasn't he tossed out of Rainier?"

Jim said, "Yeah, but that hasn't stopped the requests for interviews; for ride-alongs; for research grants from the University, the city, or the Sentinel Foundation. He's pestered everyone he can reach. He seemed sincere, and I felt sorry for him at first, but his insistence that his theories are correct over all of his professors was just too much, especially after they blacklisted his work. No one will publish him except the tabloids."

"Did he take them up on their offers?"

Jim frowned for a moment. "No. I don't think he did. From what I know of him now, and the cops on his beat keep an eye on him for me, he's pretty much destitute. He works a few hours here and there. The trouble is, the rest of the time he's ... there ..." And Jim gestured widely to the alley, where Sandburg was 'still' waiting for them to pass.

Alex asked, "You're not still feeling guilty about him, are you? You didn't make him lose his job, you know."

"Well, no, but … well, he always looks hungry. And cold."

Jim jumped slightly when Alex slapped him on the arm none too gently. "I can't believe it! You do!"

Jim grumped and just pulled her along with him toward the station.

Megan just followed thoughtfully, but asked no more questions.

:::::

The next day Jim was with Alex when she offered to help Megan pack up her apartment but she declined. Megan made the excuse that the apartment had been rented furnished, so it was only clothing and a few personal items that she'd brought from home. Jim would have sworn that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but didn't worry about it. He was too concerned that Alex seemed more subdued at the mild rebuff.

Later, Jim caught Alex staring at Megan and asked her about it.

"I just feel like Megan's really upset about moving back. I think she'd like to stay but can't figure out a way … and I'm really going to miss her."

"Hey, there are ways to keep in contact."

"I know. Don't think I don't know why you suddenly want to buy a new laptop, with a webcam!"

Jim shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "I'll buy Megan one, too, if she doesn't have one."

Alex leaned gently into his shoulder and whispered oh so softly, "Great, big, tough, sentinel cop."

Jim straightened his shoulders and whispered back smugly, "Yup, that's me."

Alex grinned and whispered, "More like mother-hen."

"Hey …."

:::::

Alex seemed unusually upset about missing lunch with Megan, but ending her visit to the United States early left a lot of loose ends to tie up before leaving. It was less than an hour later that Jim found Alex in a zone. He was so terrified that he had Rhonda call the EMTs but Alex came around before they arrived. She flatly refused to be transported for tests.

Jim was outwardly accepting, but he could feel the fury building inside. He knew what Alex was doing. She was accepting … 'accepting' that this was to be her fate, and that was 'not' acceptable.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he'd blow up at her, maybe at everyone, if he didn't leave for a while to calm down. He wouldn't go out of her sense range, but he did need to pace off some adrenalin.

In the lobby he saw Megan hurrying back from her errand.

"Oh, hi, Jim. Being late is becoming a habit! … Jim? What's wrong?"

Jim wasn't surprised that Megan could tell he was upset. He stepped outside, and pulled Megan after him. He explained in a few terse words, pacing all the while, all but ignoring Megan's gasp of shock. If Jim hadn't been so upset himself he might have taken more notice of Megan's anxiety, but she had been quick to regain her composure. Jim explained that he hoped that walking to the park would give him the time he would need to calm down, and left Megan on the sidewalk.

:::::

Megan watched Jim walk quickly away. She was about to turn into the station to go to Alex when she noticed Sandburg watching Jim from his favorite alley. She made an impulsive, yet fateful, decision and strode purposefully toward him.

He was watching Jim intently and didn't notice her until she was almost upon him. Then he started to back away, but not quickly enough. She pounced on him and held his arm in a fierce grip.

"Ow! Hey! Aren't you a cop? Do you 'know' what police brutality is? I'm far enough away from Detective Ellison for the court order. You don't need to manhandle me … oh, excuse me ... 'personhandle' me."

"Are you just going to stand there and whinge? We have a lot to talk about. Come on." And with that she pulled him into the deli where she'd shared lunch with Jim and Alex just a couple of days ago.

:::::

"Hey, it's a good thing Jim was going in the other direction. This would be way too close!" he whispered. Still, Blair took advantage of the hot coffee she'd purchased and wrapped his hands gratefully around his cup. He looked around carefully for eavesdroppers but continued to speak softly anyway. "... look my research ..."

Megan whispered furiously, "Your research was blacklisted. If they thought you had the good oil then they wouldn't have tossed you out! Why should I believe you?""

Blair Sandburg sat back in his chair, fury etched into his features. "Well, if you really think that then why are we here?"

Megan studied him solemnly for a long moment, finally making him uneasy. She dropped her head for a moment with a sigh, but raised it to state, "You think you're his guide."

The look on his face was priceless, and Megan shook her head in disgust. "Yes of course I've read your research. I'm not an idiot. I didn't just drag you off the street to make you drink coffee." She sighed and nodded her head, seeming to have made a decision, "I think I'm 'her' guide."

At that she was surprised when he seemed to wilt in place.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly.

"She zoned."

He bolted upright, "And Jim?"

She sighed disgustedly. "He didn't! Okay? What do I do? I read the research, but what does a guide 'do' that somebody else can't?"

Blair relaxed back once again. "You know, they have the right idea about breaking a zone. They just have the wrong person."

"Right. You need a 'guide'. Why you? Why me? Why not someone else? Is it random? Is it a choice? Is it genetic? Give me a clue."

"Whoa! Man, I never got this many questions in some of the classes I taught. Look, all you have to know is that it's you. If it is you, then a connection, or bond, is already beginning to form. Now all you have to do is use your connection."

"All I have to do! That's it? That easy? Sandburg … I'm supposed to go home to Australia in three days! I can't! I – Oh, damn it! I'm going to turn into a stalker like you! I 'can't' leave her unprotected." Megan felt like she was going to hyperventilate until Sandburg placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

Blair looked dismayed as she brushed tears from her cheeks, then his expression changed to one of sadness.

Megan's stare suddenly became more understanding, "That's how you feel, too, isn't it? He's not safe unless you watch over him. So you stand in alleys, and on cold, rainy street corners, because you're the best one for the job."

"The only one."

"Sandburg?"

"Yeah?"

Megan felt a bit lost, but still had more questions to ask, "Why now? Why not when they were away for a month?"

Blair looked uncomfortable but finally gave her an answer, "I have sources … you understand that I can't tell you who they are. They keep me updated on Jim as much as they can. I was told that Jim and Alex were going away, up to the Cascades. Isolation helps a sentinel focus. There are less distractions. They – they took vows. Bonding vows. Right?"

At Megan's nod, Blair continued, "Were you there? Weren't you kind of screaming inside that it was wrong!"

Megan looked bleak but nodded again.

"Well, I wasn't there, but … me, too." Blair leaned forward with his arms resting on the table as he continued thoughtfully, "I've always known that they were stronger together. That's why the lethal zones were delayed when sentinels formed partnerships. They really were able to support each other … but the bond is just wrong for them. That's a guide's place!"

"Hopefully you'll have a chance to prove it someday."

"You didn't ask 'why Alex' and not Jim, but I think the answer to that is that Jim is a stronger sentinel than Alex."

"Now wait just a bloody minute …"

"No, no! I'm not about to disparage a full sentinel. 'Your' sentinel."

Megan felt warmed - and calmed - by that and Blair looked reassured by her reaction.

He continued appeasingly. "Well, someone has to be stronger and have more control, and I think it's Jim. He has tested stronger than any other sentinel in every sense test he's taken. Jim's always been able to control his zones better, too. His early history is well documented. He was able to suppress his senses entirely for years! That was unheard of before him! He's amazing ..."

Megan rolled her eyes and teasingly said, "Yes, yes, Jim's amazing and ..."

"Oh, right." His quick grin was followed quickly by dismay. "Why won't he talk to me? He's aware of my research. I don't understand why he won't meet with me. Discuss my theory. I know the whole 'guide thing' is unconventional but I believe it's the key to beating this. Megan, you were willing to come to me, to give me a chance. Why won't Jim?"

Megan looked at him disbelievingly. "Um, I've heard him call you 'that neo-hippy witchdoctor punk'. Think about it, mate, you stalk him from street corners and alleys! You 'could' work on your presentation … and image." Seeing his jaw drop, she hesitated only a moment before offering, "Jim isn't a guide, Sandburg, but he 'is' an overprotective sentinel. He's worried about Alex, as she is about him. They're afraid to try something so unconventional. Untested." Suddenly her gaze dropped down and she looked thoughtful. "Sandburg, have you wondered about your bond with Jim. You haven't mentioned it, but something they talked about has me wondering. He might not want to talk to you but he does worry about you."

"Yeah, right ..."

"No. He does. I heard Alex give him grief for it. He sees you, must sense you, and you're 'stalking' him most of the day, right?"

"Well, yeah, court order be damned and all …"

"Your research theorizes that a sentinel and guide should be in close quarters much of the time. Just how important is it? Listen … I may be way off base on this, but it wasn't long ago that I told Alex that I was leaving. We were both upset, and then suddenly she had a zone. I've never known that to happen since I've been here. Oh, little moments when Jim or Alex will nudge each other, or touch their arm or back … something most people wouldn't even notice ..."

Blair asked softly, "Jim, too?"

Megan just nodded gently, "Look, you're there for him. He knows you're there. You insist on backing him up even when you've been ordered not to. You're 'there'. Do you understand what I'm saying? Are you preventing the zones, or is Jim really 'that good'?"

Blair sat there lost in thought. "Megan. You've had some really great insights. It's been great talking to someone who's taken the trouble to read my theories and actually sees my side of it, but if it's me, being in his sensory field … I hope you're at least partly wrong. I don't want Jim to be dependent on me. I believe I'm a support to his senses, more than Alex can be. You don't understand how strong Jim is ..."

"Blair. I know how 'amazing' you think Jim is, but what if I'm right? That it's your 'connection' that's making the difference. What if I leave for Australia? What's going to happen to Alex?"

Blair definitely looked pale at the implications as he continued, "And Jim, too. Whatever affects Alex will affect Jim in some way. It's hard to say how seriously."

"We have to do something, and soon. We have to get the two of you together. Look, what if I can arrange a meeting?"

"With Jim?" Sandburg looked downcast. "Do you think he'll listen? He's just going to think it's a waste of time, especially now that he's so worried about Alex."

Megan thought for a moment, "Maybe … Simon could intercede?"

Blair's eyebrows shot up, "You have got to be kidding!"

Megan nodded excitedly as she thought through her idea. "What? I can talk to Simon. He'll listen to me. Especially if I tell him my own experiences and feelings about Alex."

"But Simon doesn't like me. I mean 'really' doesn't like me. He was the one that insisted that Jim get that court order against me. I think you're expecting a lot of Captain Banks. But, man oh man! I don't have a better plan."

:::::

Megan's going-away party had been planned for the next day. People from all over the station came to wish her well and congratulate her on her promotion. Megan had planned on speaking to Simon that afternoon since Jim and Alex would be out of the office, in court, for the afternoon.

Even though it was only the going-away party, Alex and Megan were both tearful. They hugged several times and were never more than a couple of steps apart before Alex and Jim had to leave for the courthouse. They'd been gone about an hour when the call came in from a frantic Jim. Alex had gone into a zone. More serious than the last, the EMTs were going to transport her to the hospital as soon as they were sure she was stable.

Megan left the station in a panic, and as the courthouse was only a block away, she ran the whole distance. She didn't know Simon had followed her, or that Sandburg had followed worriedly in their wake. Blair looked almost overcome by his own dread, rightfully fearing a problem with Alex.

When Megan arrived, one of the EMTs was trying to calm Jim. His panic was painful to see. His colleagues wanted to help, but knew they were next to useless in helping Alex, and trying to get between Jim and Alex could prove dangerous.

Megan had no fear of Jim. When she arrived, she dropped beside Alex and everyone was surprised that Jim had no problem giving way for her. She didn't try to touch Alex, so the EMT just watched her and continued with his work. Simon had been right behind her, and he could see that her lips were moving yet he could hear nothing, almost like when Jim or Alex spoke only for the other to hear.

Simon's observation was interrupted when he was almost bowled over by Blair Sandburg. The Captain's startled reaction was obvious to anyone that might have been watching him. Blair only had eyes for Jim, but quickly tore his attention away to instruct Megan softly, "Yeah, you're doing good. Keep speaking softly, and if that doesn't work, use gentle touches. I don't see any rash so she probably didn't zone on touch."

Simon heard Sandburg's words, but his attention was suddenly drawn to Jim when he sagged to his knees and was now unaware of his surroundings, deep in his own zone. Blair caught the shift in attention and tried to get to Jim only to be held back abruptly by Simon.

A soft gentle gasp was heard by both, and Megan bent to hug Alex as she came out of her zone. Megan rocked her gently as she cried softly, "I'm here, Alex. I'm here."

"Simon. You have to let me go!"

"And why is that, Sandburg? You've already broken your court order. You're under arrest."

Blair glanced around quickly for an ally, his only ally. "Megan. Tell him! I need to get to Jim! Tell him, please!"

Megan roughly brushed her tears away, looking more herself again than she had for days. "Simon, I do believe him. The research, all of it, the guide thing … I believe it. I belong to Alex, and she to me."

Simon only gripped Sandburg's jacket collar higher and tighter. "Have you been misinforming Inspector Connor, Sandburg?"

Blair gasped out hurriedly, "Captain … Look, Simon ... I know my theories are unconventional – kind of like me, I guess! But you have to give me a chance. Look, even if I can't help Jim ..." and even Simon could see how much this hurt Sandburg to say, "... even if I'm not Jim's guide ... I still believe that a sentinel needs a guide. I believe that Megan and Alex have already formed a connection, that Megan is Alex's guide, and Megan obviously believes it, too. You heard her."

Simon looked for some kind of sane response, either confirmation or denial, from a rapidly recovering Alex, now braced against Megan. At Alex's growing smile and softly spoken, "I believe it, too, Simon," he gave one small disgusted shake and released Blair from his grasp.

Blair staggered a little but didn't waste any time getting to Jim. He spoke softly, but Alex could hear. "Jim, you are my sentinel. There is no more mystical a bond than this, that I am your guide. I'm already there in your senses. Find me. Please let me in, Jim, and nothing will ever come between us again."

Alex had been watching at that moment. She felt honored to share the moment that their bond made them whole, and she gripped her own guide's hand tighter.

:::::

Jim was happy to accompany Blair Sandburg, Guide, back to his alma mater for a little visit. Blair needed to update them on his proposed new study into how a society accepts and adapts to the new sentinel/guide partnerships that were forming.

It took some time for the uproar to die down at Rainier, but Blair's old advisor, Professor Stoddard was the first to step forward and apologize. In Chancellor Katherine Edwards' official statement, she refrained from making any such overtures until the proper steps were taken to validate Blair's research.

Jim thought that Blair was more accepting of these further roadblocks than he would have been. He supposed that it was because they were involved in too many other matters at the present. They didn't need to waste their time trying to appease academics. But maybe Blair wasn't as accepting as Jim thought. He had to choke back an undignified snort of laughter after they left the Chancellor's office and Blair muttered under his breath in flustered frustration, "Man, how can one person be so … wrong?"

Blair believed that there could be a genetic disposition for guides as well as sentinels. He had already enlisted the Sentinel Foundation to form an oversight committee for the genetic investigation. Now that Jim had the support he needed in his guide, he could feel the connection. It was amazing that despite all the pitfalls that had kept them apart, they'd been drawn to each other. Maybe that's why Simon's order to keep Sandburg away had felt so wrong, and why Jim had felt so guilty every time they crossed paths. He knew that Simon still felt remorseful for his part in keeping Jim from his guide.

Blair (with Jim) had faced the Sentinel Council with some trepidation. Jim had no doubt (well, almost no doubt) that there would be any trouble. After all the losses, the thought of hope, of true bonds being possible, was almost more than could be accepted without 'some' doubt. But all that would be behind them soon enough.

They moved Blair temporarily into Jim and Alex's office/spare room. They also planned to have a long talk with both Blair and Megan, because living apart was … okay … maybe … for a while … but something needed to be worked out about living arrangements. And soon.

And … they had to get Blair's ride-along processed.

:::::

When they came out of the elevator that morning Blair had his observer's badge proudly clipped to his jacket. Jim had spoken to the Sentinel Council and the City Council and the Mayor and a whole bunch of lawyers trying to get Blair a Sentinel Consultant/Partnership type of position. With pay, because he was going to earn it working with Jim in Major Crimes. Blair 'was' the only expert on guides and their relationship with their sentinel, so it hadn't taken much arm twisting to push that through.

Jim had been disgusted that it had been much easier for Alex and Megan, even if Megan was a cop she was still a foreign national and needed resident status and a work visa. He was glad it only took an act of Congress. 

Jim had introduced Blair to a few of the Major Crimes officers that morning then Brown had asked a case related question. Jim had told Blair he could head on over to his desk since he was weighed down by an overfull backpack and an armful of stuff. Most of it was sentinel related although he did have a couple of books, empty journals, pens, snacks, and a huge Procedures Manual given to him by Vera in Personnel. He needed to find places for all of that in Jim's desk until he was allotted a desk of his own.

Blair was on his way across the bullpen when Simon came out of the elevator. They met halfway between Simon's office and Jim's desk, and neither one was giving an inch.

"Uh, hi Simon!"

Simon stood taller still and said, "That's 'Captain' Banks to my men."

Blair thought for a moment and slowly grinned. "Okay, Captain Banks. I intend to be here for a long time."

Simon eyed Blair from curly head to ratty sneakers, then back up.

Blair didn't back down. He very deliberately bounced on his toes and said brightly, "Did you know I'm going to get paid? And the lawyers are talking about a settlement from the University and 'everyone' for blacklisting me! And a publisher wants to publish my thesis! And they're talking about movie rights! Wild! Isn't it! Hey ... I was thinking about going for another doctorate in criminology. What do you think about 'the thin blue line', Simon? … Simon?"

"That's 'Captain'," he ground out.

"Yeah." Grinning ear to ear he added, "Captain."

Simon still didn't move and Blair finally got the message and sidestepped out of his way with the wide grin still firmly in place.

Simon pulled out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth without another word and bit it nearly in two as he stalked into his office.

Blair's good humored confidence faded quickly as Jim approached. He whispered worriedly, "Hey, my clothes are okay. Aren't they? They're clean. Clean enough for you and Alex not to complain. Well, maybe they are a little old. Ratty even. Especially the sneakers. But … the hair. He didn't like the hair. Man, Simon won't make me cut my hair, will he? He wouldn't. He can't make me. Can he? Jim! I'm your partner. You have to back me up on this!"

Jim fought a smirk as he headed over to join his 'unconventional' guide. Well, at least Alex's guide was normal. Then he flashed back on his first sighting of Megan's pink fur trimmed coat. He briefly shuddered at the remembrance. Well, Blair was much more normal than that! Well, normal for a guide.

finis


End file.
